Danny and the Cats (1983)
TheBluesRockz's TV spoof of Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1990). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Alvin Seville - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Simon - Tiger (An American Tail) * Theodore Seville - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Brittany Miller - Sawyer (Cat's Don't Dance) * Jeanette Miller - Miss Kitty (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Eleanor Miller - Luna (Sailor Moon) * Dave Seville - Aladdin * Miss Miller - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * J.B. - Himself * Vinny - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Uncle Harry - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Miss Grudge - Herself * Eva - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) * Olivia - Herself * Marsha - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Alvin Smith - Garfield * Simon Smith - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) * ??? - Chester (Bunnicula) * ??? - Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) * Roland Bellyache - ??? * Batmunk/Brice Wayne - A Fat cat * Happy the Butler - ??? * The Jokester - ??? * Nicki Nale - ??? * Dr. Simonize - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) * Miss Mayor - Gwendolyn (The Fearless Four) * Mr. Pinkie - Meowth (Pokemon) * Sherlock Holmes - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Watson - Zuba (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) * Professor - Scar (The Lion King) Seasons: # Danny and the Cats (1983) (Season 1) # Danny and the Cats (1983) (Season 2) # Danny and the Cats (1983) (Season 3) # Danny and the Cats (1983) (Season 4) # Danny and the Cats (1983) (Season 5) # Danny and the Cats (1983) (Season 6) # Danny and the Cats (1983) (Season 7) # Danny and the Cats (1983) (Season 8) Movies: * The Cat Adventure * Danny and the Cats Meet Frankenstein * Danny and the Cats Meet the Wolfman See Also: * The Danny Show * 2015 spoof Trivia: * This show will be played after Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style). Gallery: Danny as Phineas Flynn .jpg|Danny as Alvin Seville Tiger in An American Tail The Mystery of the Night Monster.jpg|Tiger as Simon Seville Artemis in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Artemis as Theodore Seville Sawyer-0.jpg|Sawyer as Brittany Miller Miss Kitty in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Miss Kitty as Jeanette Miller Luna-2.jpg|Luna as Eleanor Miller Aladdin As Maui.jpeg|Aladdin as Dave Seville Raye Shocked.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Miss Miller Cat r waul by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d7ozb0k.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Uncle Harry Pacha.JPG|Pacha as Grandpa Seville Olivia.jpg|Olivia as Herself Princess Morbucks 2016 profile.png|Princess Morbucks as Eva Miss Grudge.jpg|Miss Grudge as Herself Mufasa-0.jpg|Mufasa as Sherlock Holmes Zuba in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Zuba as Dr. Watson Lionking 0180.jpg|Scar as Professor Moriarty Spike Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Spike Taylor as Inspector Seville Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as Marsha Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Vinny Aladdin-sultan.jpg|Sultan as Uncle "Adventure" Willy Garfield in Here Comes Garfield.jpg|Garfield as Alvin Smith Dongwa Miao.jpg|Dongwa Miao as Simon Smith Nermal in Garfield and Friends.jpg|Nermal as Theodore Smith Streaky (Krypto) 01.jpg|Streaky as Daytona Jones Princess-1.jpg|Princess as Bambi Professor Norton Nimnul.jpg|Professor Nimnul as Roland Bellyache Simbas pride 1984.jpg|Simba as Robomunk/Officer Malone Nala face.png|Nala as Violet Bronson Scat Cat-0.jpg|Scat Cat as Dr. Simonize Gwendolyn-0.jpg|Gwendolyn as Miss Mayor Meowth in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Meowth as Mr. Pinkie Tom jerry smiling.jpg|Tom as Chip Tracy Toodles Galore-0.jpg|Toodles Galore as Bess Blueheart Tom in Tom and Jerry Kids.jpg|Tom Jr. as Kiddo Catrina.jpg|Catrina as Breathmint Baloney Hqdefault-1459098515.jpg|Fat Cat as Dr. Buford Bubbles Kismet Angry.png|Kismet as Miss Dalia Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Spoofs Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof